Maid-chan
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Sepenggal cerita kecil antara Chiba dan Hayami sebelum Festival Kunugigaoka dimulai./ "Kenapa? Bukankah sayang jika foto maid-chan dihapus?"/ First ChibaHaya fanfiction. Oneshoot. RnR?
**ChibaHayaFanfiction.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei.**

 **Maid-chan © Hana Kumiko.**

 _ **Warning**_ **! Ooc, typo(s), DLDR!**

 **Referensi dari manga chapter 115-116. Tepatnya sebelum festival Kunugi gaoka dimulai.**

 _ **Happy reading ...**_

 **-oOo-**

"Hayami-san!"

Suara halus nan tenang datang dari belakang tubuh Hayami yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh. Atensinya mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan poni menutupi matanya berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

" _Nani_ , Chiba-kun?" tanya Hayami. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sedangkan pemuda bernama Chiba Ryuunosuke hanya menggeleng dan menghampiri Hayami.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin kita bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama?"

Hanami membalas senyum Chiba dengan senyuman pula. "Tentu."

Mereka berdua adalah murid kelas E di sekolah menengah Kunugigaoka. Satu-satunya kelas yang berada di atas gunung. Ini bukan kali pertama untuk Chiba maupun Hayami pergi ke sekolah bersama. Kebetulan rumah mereka searah. Sehingga terkadang mereka berpapasan di jalan dan memutuskan untuk pergi bersama seperti sekarang ini.

Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan selama perjalan. Biasanya mereka akan membicarakan tentang kegiatan apa yang akan dilakukan nanti di sekolah, atau sekedar menanyakan bento apa yang dibawa ke sekolah. Keduanya lebih sering membiarkan suara sepatu mereka yang beradu dengan jalan mendominasi mengisi suara. Pagi ini Hayami dan Chiba sedikit mengisi percakapan dengan kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan di festival nanti. Diam-diam Chiba memperhatikan gadis bersurai jingga di sampingnya itu. Sama seperti biasanya, Hayami selalu tenang seperti dirinya. Gadis itu sama-sama pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kemudian manik merahnya menangkap suatu benda yang ada di tangan Hayami.

"Apa itu, Hayami-san?" tanya Chiba dengan menunjuk benda tersebut.

"Hm? Ini ... bandana untuk maid nanti," jawab Hayami tenang.

Chiba mengangguk paham. "Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Tanpa menjawab, Hayami langsung memberikan benda tersebut. Hanya sebuah bandana renda sederhana yang biasa digunakan untuk maid di kafe. "Jadi, nanti kau akan menggunakan ini?"

"Yah, begitulah." Hayami mengendikkan bahu. Dalam diam Chiba mengamati benda tersebut. Lalu sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya. Hayami yang melihat itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa, Chiba-kun?" tanya Hayami bingung. Pemuda yang memiliki julukan _'protagonis eroge'_ itu mendongak. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika melihat Hayami.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. "Hanya membayangkan bagaimana nantinya ketika Hayami-san mengenakan ini."

"A-apa maksudmu?!"

Tiba-tiba Chiba berhenti melangkah. Dan Hayami mengikutinya. "Hayami-san, menghadaplah ke mari sebentar."

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening. Namun ia mengikuti intruksi Chiba untuk menghadapkan dirinya pada partner menembaknya tersebut. Chiba mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Hayami. Reflek Hayami sempat memundurkan tubuhnya untuk memberi jarak antara keduanya. Tanpa diduga, ternyata Chiba memasangkan bandana maid tersebut ke kepala Hayami. Gadis itu terdiam. Membiarkan tangan laki-laki itu bergerilya di atas kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Chiba menjauhkan tubuhnya. Hayami masih diam tak bergerak.

Ia baru sadar ketika suara _"ckrik"_ terdengar. Menyadarkan dirinya bahwa Chiba baru saja memotretnya.

"Ternyata kau memang terlihat lebih manis ketika memakainya," ujar Chiba. Pemuda itu terlihat memandangi ponselnya.

"H-hey! A-ap−kau memotretnya?!" hardik Hayami. Wajahnya memerah. Ia berusaha menggapai ponsel Chiba yang pemuda itu sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Hapus itu, Chiba-kun!" seru Hayami.

"Tidak akan!" balas Chiba yang masih setia dengan senyumnya. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, Hayami selalu tenang. Melihat Hayami yang heboh menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

Hayami menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Wajahnya masih memerah. "Chiba-kun!"

" _Ha'i_ , Hayami-chan," sahut Chiba kalem.

"Hapus itu sekarang!" serunya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sayang jika foto _maid_ -chan dihapus?"

Hayami menahan napas. Wajahnya kian memerah. Mungkin sudah semerah mata milik pemuda di depannya itu.

"Karena kau lancang!" jawabnya parau. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke sembarang tempat.

Chiba tersenyum. "Berarti kalau aku memintanya baik-baik tidak masalah, bukan?

Dari balik tirai rambutnya, Chiba mengamati ekspresi gadis itu. Apalagi ketika gadis itu mendengus dan berkata, "t-tentu saja tidak!"

Dasar sniper tsundere.

"Hayami-san, bolehkah aku menyimpan fotomu yang tadi kuambil tanpa izin?" ujar Chiba meminta izin.

Bersamaan dengan itu, angin berhembus. Menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut milik mereka berdua. Tapi sepertinya Chiba tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu. Ia justru membiarkan rambutnya berterbangan. Menyibak helai rambut bagian depan dan menampilkan sepasang iris berwarna merah yang sedang memandang Hayami lembut. Meski sebentar Hayami sempat melihat hal tersebut. Ia terpesona. Ini ... pertama kalinya ia bertatapan langsung ke mata Chiba. Biasanya hanya tidak sengaja terlihat.

"Bagaimana, Hayami-san?" suara Chiba menyadarkannya. Berterima kasihlah pada angin yang sekali lagi menyingkap helai rambut hitam tersebut sehingga membuat Hayami kembali terpesona dan mengangguk tanpa sadar. Hayami mengalihkan pandangannya. "B-baiklah. Tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja."

"Terima kasih, Hayami-san," ucap Chiba tulus. Dengan tenang ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Ayo, kita harus segera pergi, Hayami-san. Festivalnya akan segera dimulai," ajak Chiba. Hayami mengikutinya dalam diam. Di tengah perjalanan di tengah hutan, Hayami memanggil Chiba lirih.

"Chiba-kun."

"Hm?"

"Jangan salah paham, jika ada kesempatan nanti aku akan menghapus foto itu dari ponselmu!" kata Hayami tegas. Kemudian gadis itu berjalan mendahului Chiba. Meninggalkan Chiba di belakang yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis menatap punggung kecil partnernya tersebut. Dalam hati ia mengagumi jiwa tsundere gadis yang disukainya tersebut.

 **-oOo-**

'Cekrik'

Wuuush~

"Nurufufufu ... aku mendapatkan foto _selfie_ romantis. Sekaligus inspirasi untuk novelku yang baru."

Di atas sebuah atap, terlihat seorang ... err sesosok makhluk kuning cerah dengan pakaian serba hitam sedang tertawa penuh rencana sambil melihat sebuah hasil foto yang baru saja ia ambil dengan kecepatan super. Sebuah foto di mana terdapat seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis memakai seragam sekolah yang sama. Saling berdiri berhadapan dengan tangan si pemuda sedang memasangkan sesuatu di kepala si gadis. Dan sesosok penampakan berkepala kuning yang berdiri tepat di belakang mereka sedang tersenyum lebar dengan tangan membentuk 'v'.

 _Saking_ cepatnya, baik Chiba maupun Hayami tidak menyadari jika sensei mereka sudah mengabadikan moment singkat tersebut.

 **-oOo-**

 **Owari.**

 **-oOo-**

 **CHIBAHAYAAAA~**

 **Muehheh ... Allo allo~ ini fanfict pertamaku di fandom ini. Salam kenal yak ^-^)/ Dan aku ngeship ChibaHaya, duo sniper jitu kelas E. Weww, menurutku mereka keren! Muchyuuu~ aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ke mereka~ Eh, tapi bukan mereka aja sih, banyak kok. Mulai dari pair KarmaNami sampe yang crack pair macem AsaKanza xD /ga nanya/**

 **Btw, ff ini nyambung ga sama judulnya? Mohon kritik dan sarannya yah :) Aku kurang bisa mendeskripsikan sifat tsundere Hayami, tapi moga ga begitu melenceng jauh. Udah gitu aja. Semoga kalian suka ^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di fanfict selanjutnya~**

 **Hana Kumiko.**


End file.
